The story of bouked act III
by Bouked
Summary: Rated MA for language and gore (don't worry about your favorite characters, unless you like dictators), this acts theme song is Immortals by falloutboy, the first act is infamous and the second act is bleach. the next act is considered a cross over.
1. prolague

Bouked was a chubby, blue eyed, gamer from the island of Maui who was called upon to protect the worlds he observed. Having become a conduit (someone who can control a type of matter.) He found memories that were forcibly removed, of someone important, the memory was just a ill defined blue blot. He found a mystical sword called a zanpakuto, this sword contained a spirit named Ripka, who has three special abilities, one, he can change his form to the form of swords he's clashed with. Second, he can use the souls that Bouked had killed as an ally, and third, he can store living people in Bouked's world. He unlocked the ability to hollowfy, he also found that he can change into a multiple tailed red fox, a form he calls animis, this is how he reaches final hollowfication. He discovered an ally, a spirit who, when he needs most, possesses him to increase his power He then raced in something called the racing realms, he conquered the racing drones and used their technology to create a ship that can follow him through the dimensions. He then got the G9 eclipse, a heavy air fighter that he converted to spacecraft, he got a volt warframe and a ship cephalon named Ordis, he put this A.I. in his G9 eclipse. He visited the world of bleach and fought an old enemy, he could barely fight the arrancars, but in the midst of the battle with an arrancar named Szayelaporro Grantz, he found immense passion for this blue blot, and disintegrated the arrancar with a Cero. he went to a place called the soul society, to pray to that strange spirit before fighting the arrancars, this spirit had given its afterlife to help him and left a gift, a vision of the future. Now enough with the catch up


	2. Chapter 1 sending Andross to hell

After assisting the Starfox team in the Andross conflict, my disguise had disabled itself. It was a monday morning, I was just getting up, got dressed, and went on the bridge, everyone was there, Slippy, Falco, Fox, Peppy, and Rob, they all let a little scream. "What?" I asked. "What happened to your fur?" Peppy asked. And that's when I realized the the disguise was off, I couldn't turn it back on, someone was blocking it. "Alright, you got me, i'm something called a human, it's like a hairless monkey, and it doesn't exist in this dimension, i'm here because i'm here to protect."

We were approaching a planet simply called dinosaur planet, I don't know why, but I felt a familiar presence on this planet, the planet was pulling itself apart and me and Fox had to go down there and investigate, we weren't allowed to bring weapons, so I brought Ripka in hilt only mode. Fox walked away and I began to wander, I found a temple with a weird symbol on the top, in front of the temple was a bunch of two legged dinosaurs that attacked me. Fox came out of nowhere with a blue wooden staff, and we retaliated. I threw fire and missed, I hit the symbol, and the door opened, we found a wounded triceratops in the temple, I scanned her and found a bacterial infection from the wounds, I also accidently picked up her knowledge of the language used by the natives of this planet. "Fox, she said to find her son, Tricky." I said "how do you know?" Fox asked, "I scanned her for injuries and learned the language." I said, she opened access to a stone guardian of a warp pad. We found that the warpstone wanted some candy, I pushed a button on my wrist communicator and a block of rock candy appeared in my hand, and I handed it to him. He let us warp and those two legged dinosaurs were crowding a small triceratops, I tackled one of them and threw a set of kunai at the others shoulders, which pinned him, and headbuted the one I tackled. "Are you Tricky?" I asked, and he said yes. "We're here to take you back to your mother." I said. "Do you guys have a plant that heals the sick? Because your mother is very sick." I asked. "Yes, the white mushrooms under town." Tricky replied. "Alright, Fox take the hovercraft to take Tricky to the town, i'm getting there the quick way." I said.

I held my hand out at the snow and absorbed some of it, I then jumped and flew to the town, I went into the cave and went deeper, the place where the mushrooms were was pitch black, I pulled out a gold orb and yelled "Eian no hikari no jumon!" (spell of everlasting light.) The cave was filled with light, I found the mushrooms and got out, Fox and Tricky were already at his mom's side. "Eat this, it will make you feel better." I said in saurian, she ate them and regained her strength. She told us where the stones that kept the planet together were, we got the first one when on the way back we found a colossal image that told us to free a "princess." Fox was reluctant so i stepped up and told Fox that he can continue the mission. "Alright, where do I have to go? Ohh and can you send the locations to my brain?" I asked, I then found the galactic coordinates in my brain, and I teleported.

"Are you ready to take the test?" The spirit asked. "Yes." I replied, the spirit summoned several enemies, I defeated the images easily. The spirit came out of the wall and possessed me. The feeling, this is the type of spirit that helped me all these years. I teleported to the temple, but the rain messed with me, I was at the bottom, not the top. And I saw a familiar face floating around. "Andross!" I yelled, I jumped at him and put the butt of my sword to his forehead, and a symbol appeared there, he floated up and a giant door with a twin torso skeleton on the front appeared, it opened and I shouted for maximum punishment, millions of chains came out and wrapped around Andross and pulled him to the deepest, darkest, depths of hell.

Author's notes: yep, Bouked just banished an evil monkey man to hell, he's getting closer to his destiny. Almost every lyric in the theme song is true.


	3. Chapter 2 true love remembered

I continued up the temple, me and Ripka don't like the rain, Ripka only needs to worry about that in my world. I was eager to get inside.

Inside I found a bunch of fans, but only one was working, I climbed on and floated up. At the top I was called by Fox. "I got the first stone back." He said. "OK" I said. I was walking while talking, when Fox signed off I looked up and saw the most beautiful person ever, a blue vixen in a tribal outfit, Dream weaver played in my head.

All the lost memories were coming back, the rain stopped. I could sense that she was a psychic, she was being drained. I used airbending to float up to the crystal that she was trapped in and spoke telepathically. "Don't worry, I will give you some of my life force." I said. I put my fingers together to make a s shape with my hands, I slid my palms and moved them in a circle, I pushed my right hand out and it glowed. She started to wake up. "My fair lady, I have come to help you." I said deciding to go with the chieveley tactic. She giggled and said that she thought chieveley was dead. "May I ask your name, milady." I asked. "It's Krystal." She said. "What's yours, brave knight." She asked. "They call me Bouked, I shall come back with the keys to free you." I said. I started to let go and I felt her weaken. "Oh, do you trust me?" I asked, she nodded, I backed up, put my arms out and activated my four armed mod, I did the movement to give my lifeforce and my lower right hand glowed and I put it to the crystal. "You know, this is my favorite modification for cybernetic arms." I said, and I snapped the arm off, sparks came out, and the arm was stuck there. "But, i'm willing to lose it, after all, i can make another, and don't worry, I can't feel the pain." I said. I started to walk away when she said to wait. "Here's the reward you'll get for rescuing me." She said, she kissed the crystal and I swear, for the first time in my life, my face went red, I turned around, put my hand under my chest and bowed while saying "then I shall humbly accept my reward."

when I got to the bottom of the temple, I decided to leave in style, I raised my head and hands to the sky and pulled my hands down. Lightning came down and hit me, the lightning reversed itself and it brought all my atoms with it, the lightning crashed down in front of the next shrine, putting me back togther. I held my hand at the door and used the force to open the door. When I got to the spirit, it peered into my soul, and asked me if I was bouked, I said yes and the spirit possessed me. I returned to the palace and deposited both spirits (I forgot to deposit the first one.) Each time was uneventful. The last spirit was in general Scales, but it was called by its brothers, to come to me, it shot out of Scales and I opened my arms, the soul was safe inside. I pushed at Scales and concrete cuffs appeared. "I cannot allow you to live, you pose an extreme threat to the peace of this planet, I'm sorry." I said while pulling a revolver called judgement out of my infinity bag and aimed, "may god have mercy on your soul." I fired and pulled a vial out of my infinity bag, in it was holy water, I washed my hands with it. "You see, I learned this from an old medicine man, if after committing an act like that you go somewhere sacred, you start getting drained, most people can't stand it and think they can fix it by confessing, but in truth, the holy water is actually truth serum as well as, well, you know, anyway, if you wash your hands, you wash away the sin.

When I got back, I deposited the spirit and I heard a cracking sound, I ran and jumped over the hole, time moved slower than ever, I caught her with her legs in my right arm and back in my left, she grabbed onto my neck and stared at my face, I landed and gently let her get on her feet. In a flash she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me, my arms lifted up by surprise, but I decided to enjoy it, she pulled back and I asked her, "do you want to join my friends team of space heroes, to stop people like Andross." I asked her and she said yes.


	4. Chapter 3 the reveal

We returned to the Great Fox on one of my Pelicans, when we got on the Pelican, I gave her one of my active camo hoodies. "Do I have to wear this?" She asked. "Only for the reveal, then you don't have to wear it, maybe I can make a new one that better fits your sense of style." I replied. "That would be nice." She said. I realized that we weren't moving, I opened my wrist communicator. "PD-1, why aren't we moving?" I asked, there was a red light shining on the drone, he was staring at the origin, then he snapped out of it. "My apologies sir, we'll get moving." It said. I felt an urge to dance, I knew exactly what was causing this, and it only happens every 400 years. "What is that?" Krystal asked. "It's a drone, I don't like to order them, they may be robots, but that doesn't make them less than us."

We finally landed on the Great Fox, she pulled the hood down and turned invisible. "Alright, I'm linking my hud to your hoodie." And she was visible again, but just to me. "Ok, let's go." We walked down the halls and we got to the bridge. "Bouked, why'd you abandon your Arwing?" Peppy asked. "Don't worry, I have two good reasons, one, I have a module that is a auto return system, and second." I put my hand behind my back with 3 fingers to count down. "I" two fingers. "Brought" 1 finger. "Someone." Krystal pulled the hoodie down. I could see that Fox had that dream weaver look, a race for love was coming, Falco gave me a thumbs up, everyone else stood there shocked.

A few years later we were fighting one of Andross's nephews when a giant bug appeared, we dealt with it but this was just the beginning, I poured through the records and found that the bugs attacked first, it would be self defence to kill them all, not genocide, I can work with this, I just needed the location. I set up a shield around Corinthia, just in case

We were deployed on an ice planet, Krystal was in trouble and I sacrificed my arwing. When I crash landed I opened the wrist communicator and the G9 eclipse came and beamed me in, Fox asked if the craft was good enough. "Believe it or not, this is faster and more agile than the Arwings." I said. I began the attack, with rockets, explosive gatling guns, lasers, and diamond tipped wings that are capable of cutting through even the toughest armor.

Later, after destroying Pigma, I was just entering the bridge when I heard Fox discharge Krystal, she ran past me, and I followed, I found her at one of the windows at the back, sobbing.

I went next to her and leaned on the railing. "I don't think Fox knows what he did." I said. "Oh, weeelll, what do you think he did!" Krystal yelled angrily. "I think, that he made you feel inferior than everyone else, when your actually an excellent pilot." I said calmly. She pulled her head out of her hands and looked like she had an epiphany. "You're right, i don't know what I saw in him." She said. "Can I install a new yoke in your Arwing, it will teleport you if, and only if, your Arwing is critically damaged." I asked her, and she said yes, I installed it, and suaria was under attack.

I had to clear out temples while Krystal covered the air, and she was shot down, luckily a flash happened in the cockpit, she was safe.

Author's notes: the next chapter will be in Krystal's prospective.


	5. Chapter 4 Krystal's time on my ship

**Krystal**

I suddenly found myself on the side of a building, I let out a little scream, but I realized I wasn't falling. I heard a voice to behind saying, "don't worry, that happens to almost everybody." I turned around and saw a red fox with five tails standing In front of a table with two chairs. "My name is Ripka, I am the spirit of that sword Bouked carries around, I thought I'd introduce myself." We sat down and a teapot and cups appeared. I took a sip. "If you want, I can show you what Bouked is telling Fox." I nodded, and a stereo appeared, "don't worry, she's safe. Well Fox, you don't know what you did, you made her feel inferior Fox, to me, to you, to Falco, even to Slippy." Bouked shouted. "He's trying to teach Fox a lesson." Said Ripka. "Can you teleport me to Bouked's ship." I asked and he waved his hand at me and I was suddenly I front of the place I wanted to go, the main jewelry store on the ship, Ripka must have known. I went inside, there was two people, a crane with an Oriental hat and a human with short hair. The crane got in my face and started flirting. "Stop harassing my customers before I call the cops." The crane tilted his hat and left. I asked the human what ring I should get for Bouked. "Just to warn you, it's not going to work, he's saving his heart, but I'll let you try, his favorite is this one." The man pointed at a gold ring with a giant blue crystal. "The jewel is pure cut bravarim, it's supposed to be modeled after his true love that he met a few years ago, beautiful and a heart of gold."

I bought the ring and asked a drone to setup a ship to take me back to the Great Fox.


	6. Chapter 5 the proposal

**Bouked**

When the Arwing crashed Fox came over and started yelling at me about letting Krystal back in the Arwing and I told him to relax, that she was safe, and I told him what he did, when I say "told" I really "yelled" at him. When we got back I expected Krystal to be there. "Where is she." Fox yelled in a panicky voice. "The drones would have called me if she was injured, and that flash that happened in the Arwing wouldn't happen if she was killed." I said in the same panicky voice. "One of your Pelicans is landing Bouked." Peppy suddenly said, the door opened and I said "Krystal, were so glad your sa-" she suddenly hugged me and I hugged her back. "Bouked, can I ask you a question?" She asked. "Weird, but ok" I said. Krystal backed up, pulled something out of her pocket, somehow not letting me or the rest of the team see, and got on one knee and showed it, open, exploding my heart at the same time. She asked the question that I thought I would ask, "will you marry me?"

It was the ring I created, but somehow, I don't think she knew the secret to it. Falco was giving me two thumbs up with a huge grin, Fox looked devastated. "Of course I will." I said with a kind smile. She came back up, put the ring on my finger, and kissed me hard. When she released, I asked her "did Cole tell you it was styled after you?" she said yes. "Well, Cole doesn't know this ring's secret, please, stare deeply into it." she stared at it and her eyes were glazed over as she entered the ring, I went with her. Inside was blue and clouded, there were Krystal's best moments all around us. "You have a matching one, it's supposed to let us remember, no matter how far away we are from each other we are, we are still there for each other." we came out and Falco was shaking a champagne bottle and uncorked it. We hugged each other, and general pepper called. "Oh, is, ehh, this a bad time?" He Asked. "Yes, so if it's not the location of the Aphriod homeworld, signoff." I said "actually." He said. "Send me the coordinates." I said, the Codex showed the coordinates. I pressed a button on my wrist communicator and a drone appeared. "Send three Silencer corvettes to these coordinates." I said. "What are Silencers?" everybody asked. "Well the Silencers are a two piece ship, the corvette is for long distance travel, the silencers themselves are about the same size of your Arwings, but have a crescent moon shape, they are made of Bravarium and can cut through anything, they are painted black so they are practically invisible in space." I explained. General Pepper signed off, and I called Cole, Watch this guys i'm gonna punk Cole so bad." I was smiling and then made a straight face. "Cole!" I yelled at him. "You have disobeyed my direct orders not to sell that ring!" I shouted, cole had a worried face, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He said "I have no choice." I said waiting a few seconds for effect. "But to promote you to my best lieutenant, for making me the happiest man in the multiverse." I pulled Krystal close and Cole had a face of shock. 'In your basement is a orange ring, if you stare at it and see my face, send it to me." After a few moments the ring appeared in my hand and I put it on Krystal's finger. "Krystal, do you want to come with me to my next dimension, I know you want to help your fri-" but she cut me off "yes, i'm sure you can send some army here to help." "Ok, Falco you can be the leader of a drone army and go into battle." I said, Falco thanked me a lot, i'm guessing he was thinking he wasn't going to fly again.

When we started to turn in for the night Krystal stopped me before I went in my room. "Are you sure you can take me with you, after all, you said the last dimension you were in, you suddenly disappeared." She asked. I thought about it for a moment and came to a realization. "I think I was called here by something." I replied.

The next morning I woke to my infinity bag missing and a smell I haven't smelled since bleach, my room was next to the galley. I walked out and saw my infinty bag on the counter, and Krystal was cooking my favorite food, bacon. She didn't know I was there so I snuck up behind her, put my hands on her waist, and put my mouth next to her ear. "I see you're making my favorite food, but that's not my favorite type of beacon." I flirted. "Are you all packed up baby?" I asked. "Yep, let's have breakfast first." She replied. "Well, I live by a rule, if you can perfectly cook bacon, then you're perfect." I said, I took one bite and it was truly perfect, to my taste, no one else knows this, I could almost sense her in my mind, picking out everything I like. I must have given a weird look because she asked me what's wrong. "Oh, nothing, just thinking of what your gonna do with all that information." She jokingly punched my shoulder.

We finished eating breakfast and gathered our bags but she looked panicked. "Where's my staff." She asked. "Fox was trying to throw it out but I convinced him I would do it, you will get a special weapon in the next dimension that can transform into your staff" I reassured. "You never told me what this next dimension is." She said. "It's called Harry Potter, it's about a boy who goes to a school of witchcraft and wizardry, we are both going to learn some cool magic, we're going to meet him at a place called the Leaky Cauldron, oh and everyone may speak my language, but you might not understand them, unless." I said and I remembered a hack into the codex recently, that day, my phone was missing. "Ok, I'll assume you already knew and you wanted me to say it." I said, she nodded "you're evil in all the right ways." I said smiling, "now, you will be disguised until a certain moment, you probably know when, now hold my hand and walk toward the wall." I said we walked to the wall and a vortex appeared and we walked through.

Author's notes: wow, I just realized I need to put the names at the top of every chapter. The next act will be slower. As a reminder, the prophecy states that in his darkest hour, Bouked will make a simple decision that will decide if history repeats itself, not the destiny of the multiverse.


End file.
